


You Only Get One Shot

by wayheda



Series: You Only Get One Shot [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayheda/pseuds/wayheda
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the series finale of The 100Will include Claia, Clexa, Echope and group scenes :)NOTE: I do not ship all of the couples romantically, and some of the one-shots will be about friendship between characters.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Echo/Hope Diyoza, Gaia/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: You Only Get One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. The Realm of Possibility [Echope]

Echo’s eyes settled on the fire as her friends milled about her, completing various tasks or trying their best to avoid them. No one seemed to notice the lonely girl sitting on a slightly rotting log in the center of their camp. But Echo was used to being invisible. It had been her job, once upon a time. Now, it was simply an occurrence. An often one recently. But again, no one had seemed to notice.  
Echo’s eyes lifted from the fire as she surveyed the area around her; Murphy was petting Picasso, Emori was chatting with Niylah as they gathered firewood, Indra was tossing tiny stones at Gaia, but she and Clarke didn’t even notice (and continued talking with an immense amount of smiles), Jordan was hauling in the fishing nets, Raven was laughing with Miller and Jackson, and Octavia and Levitt were standing at the edge of the water a little ways off.  
Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Echo’s gaze travelled back to the fire for a moment before she realized that someone was missing. Hope. Where did she go? Echo wondered. The girl stood up immediately and once more surveyed the camp. No sign of Hope. Echo’s legs were moving before she could tell them to.  
She swifty made her way towards the forest - Hope’s obvious choice for escape - and as expected, no one bothered to look her way. As soon as Echo reached the forest line she began running, taking whichever path her gut told her to. Not as if she would say it out loud, but Echo was somewhat of an expert in the game of “Finding Hope”. But not the optimistic kind. 

~~~

10 minutes later, Echo had reached the side of a ragged cliff, gasping for breath, and with her hands thrown into the air with frustration. “Arg!” she yelled, stomping as close to the edge as she dared. Which was unsurprisingly close. “Hope?” Echo called, turning around and looking into the clusters of trees and shrubs. There was no sign of the girl. Echo walked to the edge of the cliff again, remembering the sight of Octavia plummeting downwards after she had pulled her sword from the girl’s side.  
She winced at the thought, and then pushed it away. Right now the priority was finding Hope, not revisiting all of the things she had done wrong. Echo made a mental note to apologize to Octavia later, then decided against it. Some things didn’t need to be said to be understood. “Echo?” a soft voice called, causing her to spin around and lose her balance slightly. Hope ran forward and grabbed Echo’s hand before she went tumbling off of the cliff.  
She pulled her from the edge and as Echo regained her balance, the two girls briefly stood at an awkward distance, staring at each other. Echo cleared her throat, “Where have you been? I was looking for you!”. “I know”, Hope smiled sadly, “I needed some space”. “Oh,” Echo remarked, “well, then I’ll leave you alone”. She turned to walk away, when Hope stopped her, “No, Echo. I- I needed space from...them, not from you”. Echo cocked an eyebrow, “What makes me so different from ‘them’?”.  
Hope dropped her head a little, “Well, you...you get me. You know me. You understand me. The others don’t have that same talent” she laughed. Echo smiled, “What about Octavia? She isn’t as talented as I am?”. Hope dropped her head again, “Not really” she mumbled before adding, “Come on, there is a really nice view over this way, and the ledge isn’t so...lethal”. Echo laughed as Hope grabbed her hand, and the two began running off to the other side of the woods.

~~~

“We really are the last people on Earth, aren’t we?” Echo questioned, staring out at the sunset of deep hues of pinks, purples, reds and oranges. Hope pushed her shoulder into the older girl’s playfully, “Technically, we’re the last people in the universe”. Echo smiled, “Well, the last time someone said that, it didn’t turn out to be true”. “Well, that was Clarke. This time, I’m saying it” Hope nodded. The older girl turned slightly, “Do you have something against Clarke?” she questioned.  
The younger girl smiled, “No. I don’t know anyone, other than you and Octavia, well enough to judge them. No offense to Octavia and my mom, but I have a feeling that their stories didn’t grasp the whole picture”. Echo laughed wholeheartedly, “No, they certainly didn’t”. “Example A,” Hope pointed at Echo, “You are much more than the ‘spy who stabbed her boyfriend’s sister and kicked her over a cliff’!”. Echo’s smile faded, “Am I?” she whispered, looking downwards. Hope shifted closer to Echo on the fallen log they had chosen for their seat, and pulled the older girl’s shoulder, forcing her to turn. “Of course you are” Hope stated with intense ferocity.  
Echo looked up, “Thanks, Hope” she said with a little smirk, “Sometimes I question if I’ve really changed at all”. Hope smiled, “Tell me something Echo, would the ‘old’ you be sitting her with me right now? Because I think that the ‘old’ you wouldn’t have even noticed that I wasn’t in camp, let alone follow me and trace me here”. Echo smiled up at the younger girl, the lights of the fading sun illuminating her eyes, “No, I suppose not”. “Then I have proven my point” Hope grinned as she turned back around to face the sunset.  
“We really are the last people on Earth, aren’t we?” Echo questioned again. Hope sighed, “I suppose that depends on what you believe”. The two girls sat in soft silence for a minute before Echo inquired, “And what do you believe, Hope?”.  
The younger girl took a deep breath and turned to Echo, looking her straight in the eye, “I think that the possibilities are endless”.  
Hope turned back to the sunset.  
Echo looked at Hope and murmured, “Yeah, they really are”.

~~~


	2. To Knock or Not to Knock? [Claia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi stood outside of the door, staring at it with an unsettling mixture of emotions. She raised her fist for the umpteenth time, made the motion to knock, and then dropped her hand to her side once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this before 7x15 and 7x16 aired, so I know that it's no longer "possible", but I thought that I'd post it anyways. Oh, and this takes place on Sanctum, in the castle.

Madi stood outside of the door, staring at it with an unsettling mixture of emotions. 

She raised her fist for the umpteenth time, made the motion to knock, and then dropped her hand to her side once more. 

Madi opened her mouth to say something, but discovered that she did not know what to say. An extremely confusing cocktail of thoughts and emotions swirled around the small girl’s head as she stared at the hefty oak door. Madi huffed a little as she raised her fist to the door again, preparing to actually knock. “Just come in, Madi” a soft voice called from the other side of the door. 

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the tall oak door open. “Hi” she said feebly, standing at the entrance way of the bedroom. Gaia was sitting upright in the bed and motioned to Madi to be quiet before pointing at Clarke’s still-sleeping figure beside her. 

Madi nodded but didn’t move. Gaia chuckled and climbed out of bed, walking over to Madi in easy strides. “Is there a problem, Madi?” she asked. Madi shook her head, looking past Gaia to Clarke. Gaia placed one hand on her hip and moved so that Madi’s line of vision returned to her. 

“Then what do you need?” Gaia questioned as she placed her other hand on her hip. “I don’t need anything” Madi explained, “I...well, I wanted to say goodmorning”. Gaia smiled at the girl, “Well, goodmorning”. “Why didn’t you just come in, Madi? Or at least knock? I could hear you breathing all the way over there” Gaia motioned at the bed. 

Madi peered around Gaia once more to look at Clarke, who hadn’t moved during the entire conversation, “I didn’t want to walk in when- you know” she blushed. Gaia chuckled and placed a hand on Madi’s shoulder as she gently guided her back to the door, “Let’s go downstairs and leave Clarke to sleep”. 

Madi nodded and the pair walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

As the sounds of their footsteps faded away, Clarke sat up and smiled.


	3. Need I Remind You? [Clurphy\Clexa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tear slid down Clarke’s cheek as she turned it over in her palm, watching it glisten in the sunlight. Murphy sat down beside her silently, and they sat there for longer than Clarke thought Murphy had the patience for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is non-romantic Clurphy! If you ship them, that's cool, but this is not intended to be romantic, or imply any romance between Clarke and Murphy.

“Goodmorning!” Murphy sang as he busted open the doors of every cabin in camp, one by one. 

Angry, tired shouts arose from most of the inhabitants of the Earth, minus Niylah who had been awake for hours and said a happy “Goodmorning” back. Murphy threw open the door of his next victim’s cabin with such enthusiasm that Clarke fell out of her bed with a raucous thump. Murphy smiled, spun on his heel, and walked away mumbling, “Mission accomplished”. Clarke breathed an angry sigh as she pulled herself up off the floor. 

She tore her coat off of its hook near the door and marched out into the open air. Slowly but surely, everyone emerged from their cabins, and soon the group was eating breakfast together. Clarke sat on the edge of a log, as far away from everyone else as she could get. Murphy waltzed over and sat down beside her. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” he teased, pushing her shoulder playfully. Clarke looked at him and spat, “I didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed, I woke up on the floor”. Murphy smiled, “Right, yes. Well, enjoy your misery” he said as he stood up and flaunced away. Clarke scowled at him as he left, leaving her alone once more. 

It was safe to say that Clarke’s mood did not improve during the next few hours. No one seemed to be bothered by her yelling, scolding, ordering, or heckling, since they were almost all used to it, but when Clarke yelled at Niylah for “being too happy”, everyone decided that they’d had enough. Echo beckoned Emori while Clarke had her back turned, and the two approached either side of her simultaneously. 

Clarke looked bewildered as Echo and Emori smiled at her, each grabbed one of her hands, and led her towards the forest. As they reached the forest line, Echo said, “Why don’t you go for a walk, okay?”. Clarke started to protest, but Emori stopped her, “Some fresh air will do you some good”. Both girls were smiling at Clarke so eagerly that she finally gave in and stomped into the woods. Echo and Emori sighed, exchanged relieved looks, and then headed back to camp.

“I don’t need fresh air, we are constantly surrounded by it!” Clarke grumbled, walking straight into the forest, not looking anywhere except for directly in front of her. She mumbled angrily as she walked, unaware of where she was going, if she was going anywhere at all. She knew why they had banished her. She had been yelling and grumbling all morning, so she didn’t blame Echo or Emori for finally deciding to do something about it. The truth was that her day had been terrible before hurricane Murphy caused her to fall out of bed. Her terrible day had started with a dream. A dream about Lexa. 

A nightmare in which she had to relive every terrible moment of Lexa’s death, over and over again. She had awoken in the middle of the night, tears soaking her face and pillow. But, blaming Murphy for her bad mood was a better option than blaming the dream. The Murphy option was a believable one, not that the dream wasn’t, but Clarke was trying to live in the present. She wanted a true life here, with her friends, and she couldn’t have that if she lived in the past. A loud crunch pulled Clarke out of her thoughts, and she spun around, crashing into…”Murphy?! What are you doing?”. 

“Woah, okay, calm down!” Murphy backed up a little, keeping his eye on the knife that was grasped in Clarke’s fist. Clarke slipped the dagger back into the waistband of her pants, crossed her arms, and stared at Murphy. “I just came to see if you were okay” he mumbled. Clarke cocked one of her eyebrows, “Really? You followed me to see if I’m okay? That doesn’t sound like Murphy to me”. Murphy did a mock bow and smiled, “Yeah, I’ve been getting that a lot these days. ‘I’m proud of you, Murphy’, ‘What happened to the cockroach?’, ‘I like hero-Murphy’”, he mocked. Clarke rolled her eyes and started walking again, “Thanks for the check-in!”. 

“No, no, wait!” Murphy ran to catch up. “What is it?” Clarke demanded, stopping short. “I think I might have something to help your mood” he said, then regretted it as Clarke made a grab for her dagger again. “I meant,” Murphy corrected hastily, “that I have a gift for you”. Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, “Okay?” Murphy reached into his pocket and pulled out an object so tiny that once he handed it to Clarke, she had to hold it up close to see it. Her face looked like stone as she stared at it. “Where did you get this?” she whispered, barely audible. Murphy took in Clarke’s new expression, and almost regretted giving her the “gift”. 

“Um, Indra gave it to me”, Murphy mumbled. Clarke sat down on a rock, her eyes not wavering from the tiny bronze symbol that she held. A tear slid down Clarke’s cheek as she turned it over in her palm, watching it glisten in the sunlight. Murphy sat down beside her silently, and they sat there for longer than Clarke thought Murphy had the patience for. Murphy broke the silence after a long while, saying, “I thought you’d want it, considering it, uh, belonged to both...Lexa and Madi”. Clarke just nodded and slipped the tiny Heda symbol into the pocket of her coat. “Thanks, Murphy” she said, brushing away a tear. Murphy nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. 

Clarke shook her head. “Okay,” Murphy replied to Clarke’s non-verbal cues, “Then come on, let’s go back to camp”. He stood up and held out his hand. “You really think that they’re going to let me back in already?” Clarke laughed. “Yep” Murphy smiled. Clarke stood up with a sigh, “And why do you think that?” Murphy smiled, “Because you’re the boss”. Clarke laughed as Murphy added, “And because you’ve just been reminded that love and kindness can change the world. Even if it’s just one person’s world”. Clarke looked up at him and smiled, just a little. “When did you get to be so wise?” she chuckled. Murphy laughed and mock-bowed again as the two ambled back to camp.

And all the way, Clarke had the last reminder of her two greatest loves grasped desperately in her palm.


End file.
